


Eye Contact

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: Eye Contact - Ace x Sabo, Soul Mate AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Soul Mate AU, one where you don't see colors until you make eye contact with your soul mate, then you see colors from birth, unless you're born without a soul mate, you also lose your colors when your soul mate dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: Ace must've made some kind of noise because the boy looked up.  They both froze as their eyes met and the world exploded in color.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Eye Contact: Write about two people seeing each other for the first time._

Ace had wandered away from Dadan's place again, a thick branch clenched firmly in his small five-year-old hand. He'd learned the hard way that taking on the beasts of the forest without some kind of weapon was exhausting and time consuming. It was much simpler to bash them in the heads with something hard and stones were too difficult to keep a grip on while fighting.

After overhearing the bandits discussing some place called the Grey Terminal, the freckled child decided to investigate. He wasn't quite sure why the place was labeled as it was, since the world was only made up of blacks, whites, and greys. He was up to finding out, though.

He only knew when he'd arrived because of the bandits' descriptions; Grey Terminal really was a trash wasteland. He hovered at the edge, eyes scanning for danger, but when he didn't see any immediate threats, he took his first tentative steps onto the wide-spread rubbish. There were minimal signs of human life amongst the trash, but no people made an appearance as he wandered further into the space between Goa Kingdom and Mount Corvo. He froze when he heard what sounded like metal against metal, loud in the previous silence. He tried to be stealthy as he approached the source of the noise, though it was a bit more difficult when almost everywhere he stepped was covered in trash that shifted beneath his weight. He spotted a pipe as he crept across the landscape and didn't think twice about swapping his tree branch for it. The pipe was lighter than his branch, but it felt right and he was glad to have a weapon that likely wouldn't break if he hit something hard with it.

Now armed with a new weapon, Ace was more confident as he scaled a pile of trash to get the upper hand on the potential danger he was approaching. He reached the top and peered down the slope to the child at the bottom. The boy looked to be about Ace's age, but he was dressed rather fancily for someone who lived among trash. 

Ace must've made some kind of noise because the boy looked up. They both froze as their eyes met and the world exploded in color.


End file.
